


body starving at the border

by mehnema (swedish_furniture), swedish_furniture



Series: They're In The Water [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, oops all Leviathans, the major character death is Dean HEADS UP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedish_furniture/pseuds/mehnema, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedish_furniture/pseuds/swedish_furniture
Summary: When Sam comes back, there's blood pretty much everywhere, and Cas is gone.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: They're In The Water [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/71898





	body starving at the border

**Author's Note:**

> a quick warning before we get into it- there is some heavy petting between Dean and someone he assumes is Castiel. it is consensual, but with the understanding on Dean's part that this is actually Castiel, and so may squick out readers. 
> 
> fic written in the height of my spn phase in like 2011, which is clear to anyone reading this with eyes and reading comprehension. title taken from Be by Hozier.

When Cas comes out of the water, Dean’s just happy that there aren’t black veins on his face anymore.

(Sam’s a little skeptical, because they’d  _ seen _ how OP the Leviathans were, and Bobby has some sort of head trauma right now, and he’s too out of it to be suspicious of  _ anything _ at the moment.)

But Dean’s just happy that Cas is back, because he’s lost too damn much and he doesn’t want to lose anyone or anything else. 

(He hands Castiel back his trenchcoat, and he immediately tries to shrug into it, and Dean smiles, because it’s such a  _ Cas _ thing, it’s so painfully familiar, and for the moment, he can ignore the coldness in his angel’s eyes.)

They bundle him into the Impala, and they drive Bobby back to his place, and then go find a motel nearby, because no matter how much Bobby loves them, there’s just some times a man has to lick his wounds in peace.

It’s late, by the time they check into the motel, and it’s dirty and dank in a way that they’ve become all too used to, and Cas doesn’t complain.

He’s too busy looking at Dean-  _ hungrily _ , almost, Sam thinks later, when they know what’d happened.

(Maybe that’s the first thing that should have tipped them off. Too late for regrets now.)

Sam just assumes that Cas hasn’t had that much opportunity for any… _cloud_ _seeding_ , even _before_ the Leviathan/Purgtory/God shit-storm hit, so he makes some half-assed excuse about heading to a store to pick up food or something, and leaves Dean and Cas alone.

Dean barely notices that Sam’s left, because he’s staring at Castiel like he’s a glass of water, and Dean’s lived his whole life in the desert. Like he’s something precious, valuable, something to cherished.

(Cas, on the other hand, is eyeing Dean like he’s a bloody steak, and he’s a hungry lion.)

“Cas…”

Dean breathes out the angel’s name like a prayer, and Cas smirks at him, and suddenly, he’s on top of Dean, pressing him down, and Dean feels so damn  _ trapped, _ and that should  _ not _ be such a turn on for him, not in his line of work.

Cas is studying him like a bug under a microscope, and says- “This body has memories of…human copulation, which I find… _ intriguing _ .”

(It takes a moment for the words to register with Dean, but they finally do, and he lets out a noise he later denies is a moan.)

Castiel’s smirk widens, and he’s suddenly doing something with his hands that makes Dean wish that he’d manned up to having a serious case of the chick-flick moment for Cas  _ waaaaay _ before all this ‘God of a new world’ crap.

And then, Cas opens his mouth, and Dean blinks, flinching away in horror, because Castiel’s mouth is distorting, widening, gaining more teeth, getting too close to his face for comfort.

When Sam comes back, there’s blood pretty much everywhere, and Cas is gone.

So’s Dean.

There’s a note on the wall, scrawled in a messy, bloody scribble-

_ “Thanks for the snack. Be back later, Sammy _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK this is basically canon compliant bc spn canon has never given dean anything nice and im damn sure not about to either. wheres my money, the cw
> 
> leave me a comment to say hi! its less sad that i keep checking my email for ao3 notifications when there actually are some :(
> 
> stay as safe as you are able, wear a mask, get vaccinated when you can- i love you


End file.
